PJO The Lightning Thief Movie Version
by Ycrep
Summary: I know they've changed the movie a lot from the books. So, I want you to see how it's gonna be in the movie before you see it.Plus, this its all just a guess.Not all of my ideas are true. R&R and anoymous reviews accepted! Thanx for reading..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO books or the movie . This story is all just a guess of what's gonna happen in the movie. So, not all of them are true.**

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm sixteen years old. Until a few months ago, I was a student in Yancy Academy High School.

I stepped into the kitchen of my little apartment and saw my mom staring outside the window.

"Hey mom. I thought that this school was supposed to make things better," I muttered to my mom while pouring lemonade into a glass.

"Someday it'll all make sense," Mom replied.

"Maybe, maybe not," I murmured and went to my room. It's messy. Really messy. My books were scattered on the floor. My clothes are messed up on the table. I'm stressed. I put my lemonade on my table and stepped into the balcony of my apartment. I stared into the streets without a single feeling. This certainly won't calm me down. But I needed some fresh air to release my tension. But the fresh air still didn't calm me down.

Gabe Ugliano is my stepfather. He was nice for the first thirty second me and my mom met him. Then he showed his true colors as a world class I was a kid, I used to call him Smelly Gabe. He reeked like moldy garlic pizza with onions wrapped in gym socks. Between both of us, we were making my mom's life pretty miserable.

*

I was holding my breath. For how long? I don't know. All I could feel was the coldness of the water touching my skin. But I'm not sure if I'm wet or not. All I could think of was no school, no Gabe, just me and my mom at the beach. That's the thing that popped in my mind. I felt calm and relaxed. I can't think of anything else right now. For I realize, I was at the surface of the water already.

"And he's alive,HAHA!" Grover announced and clapped his hand as I swam to shore.

"How long was I in the pool?" I asked him.

"Seven minutes." Grover replied as I wiped myself with a towel.

"Seven minutes?" I said.

Grover is my best friend. He's the only friend I have in Yancy High. He uses crutches to walk because he had some leg muscular disease. Because of that, he has a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life.

"That's crazy, man. How did you do it?" Grover praised me.

"I don't know. I just like being in water. It's the only place where I can think." I tried to keep the answer simple to hide the fact that I was also shocked about what I can do.

Grover's face tensed. He blinked a few times and announced:"C'mon. Let's get to Maths class. It's almost sixth period. Ms. Dodds might kill us if were late."

*

Ms. Dodds is this Maths teacher from Georgia. She's fifty years old. That explains her pruney, wrinkly face. She was strict. And speaking of the fury, here she comes. She entered the class and dumped her books on the table. There was a silence for a while.

"We are going to have a fieldtrip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Greek and Roman stuffs. I will be your teacher there but Mr. Brunner will guide this fieldtrip," Ms. Dodds announced.

Most Yancy fieldtrips are torture but Mr. Brunner was guiding this fieldtrip. So I had hopes.

"Percy Jackson, we need to talk," Ms. Dodds said. I stood up my chair and followed her. We walked for two minutes and finally, I managed to speak: "Ms. Dodds, where are we going?" I asked her but she didn't responded. She kept walking and opened the door to the unfinished construction site of the school with the sign ' NOT ENTER THE UNFINISHED CONSTRUCTION IN PROGRESS'

"But Ms. Dodds, we aren't suppose to enter the unfinished construction site-" she cut me off by pushing me into the construction site.

I shook off the daze and looked around. The surroundings are dusty. There were buckets of paints and cement covered walls. I looked around to search where Ms. Dodds is

"Uh...Ms. Dodds...," I said but didn't complete my sentence becuase the weirdest thing happened.

Ms. Dodds is on a painting post. Transforming into something. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals.

"You can't decieve me!" She growled in a raspy, loud voice. Then she growled again and showed her...fangs. Fangs!

"Whoa!" was all I could manage to say.

Her fingers stretched into talons. Then, she began to jump from the 12 feet painting post and she transformed completely. She started to grow wings and her skin melted and transformed into black scales. She wasn't human. Obviously. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

She lunged at me and I dodge instinctivly. She started screeching and flew around the area. I could see her black scales shining across the room. Her eyes were set on me and then, she lunged at me once more. My feet are like paralyzed. I can't move. So, she caught me by the shoulder and take me on a ride for a few seconds and then she threw me across the room. My head hit the cement covered wall with a thud. I shook of the daze in my head. Ms. Dodds is flapping her wings in front of me, waiting for me to stand up.

"As I told you, you can't decieve me!" Ms. Dodds warned me.

My vision starts going blurry. But I could hear Ms. Dodds laughing hysterically.

Everything happened so fast.

Suddenly, I saw a figure with the shape of a horse appearing beside Ms. Dodds. The horse figureshot an arrow at Ms. Dodds. It hit her hard at the chest. Ms. Dodds starts screaming and moaning in agony and then, she exploded into dust. The floor was covered with dust. So as my Levi's jeans.

Everything went silent for a while.

I shook of the daze. Was I dreaming? About Ms. Dodds? The horse figure? The dust? I realized that I was alone in the construction site. There was no horse figure. No Ms. Dodds. Nothing.

I bet that I'll have nightmares about Ms. Dodds tonight.

*

Mr. Brunner rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding the whole class through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery.

He gathered at a hallway with three statues on either sides.

"There are twelve Olympian gods. The Big Three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. The children of these gods are half-human, half-god called demigods," Mr. Brunner explained, "Many became great heroes,"

Grover took a picture of the Zeus statue using his iPhone.

Meanwhile, I brought out my iPod touch from my pocket to keep me from boringness during the fieldtrip. And also to distract my ADHD.

"Percy, you have something in common," Mr. Brunner said. Then, Grover stared at me with a serious face.

"What?!" I said to him.

"Tell me what this picture presents," Mr. Brunner demanded.

"That's Kronos eating his kids right?" I answered.

"Yes, but why did he do that?" Mr. Brunner asked unstisfiedly.

"Because...um...Kronos is the king Titan and he didn't trust his kids who were the gods. So he ate his kids but his wife hid baby Zeus and fed Kronos a rock instead. And when Zeus grew up, he tricked Kronos into barfing his brothers and sisters and there was abig fight between the gods and the Titans and the gods won," I have to rack my brain to get that answer.

"Well, half credit Mr. Jackson. Zeus indeed gave Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard to disgorge his siblings who, are immortal gods that has been living and growing up completely undigested in Kronos's stomach. The gods defeated their father and sliced him up using Kronos's scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld. Now, it's time for lunch. Ms. _Kerrs_, can you please lead the group back outside," Mr. Brunner said.

Mrs. Kerrs? Who is she? I thought Ms. Dodds was our teacher in the fieldtrip.

I joined the rest of the group and asked Grover: "Who's Ms. Kerrs?"

"Our teacher. Duh," Grover responded.

"But I thought Ms. Dodds was our teacher?"

"Mr Underwood, come here" Mr. Brunner called before he could answer my question.

Grover walked to him slowly using the crutches. I didn't hear what they were talking about because I was already out of the gallery, having lunch. Ms. Kerrs handed me a peanut butter sandwich and a chocolate malt drink.

Ms. Kerrs is a blonde, tall person. She's young and kind and nice. Unlike Ms. Dodds.

It's been half an hour. Grover haven't shown up yet. Weird. What was he talking about with Mr. Brunner that could take half an hour to discuss about it?

Because of my ADHD, I have to go and see what they're talking about. I can't take it anymore.

I went to the gallery and hide behind a statue. I could see that Grover and Mr. Brunner is still there. I decided to eavesdrop about their conversation.

"...nothing. My nerves Haven't been right since the winter solstice," Mr. Brunner spoke.

"Mine neither. But I can't fail my duties again, sir," Grover said in aworried voice.

"Now, let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next autumn,"

That send a jolt of shock in me.

"But, sir...I felt something," Grover said.

"They've found him" Mr. Brunner confessed to Grover in a low voice.

"Who found me?" I said to Mr. Brunner.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was completely wrong about the Ms. Dodds battling Percy part. She wasn't battling him in the school. But in the museum. I was confused when seeing the trailer. And the horse-man part was just my prediction of what's gonna happen in the movie.**

"No one found you. Have you been eavesdropping on us?" Grover said.

I nodded.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" Grover said.

I shook my head.

Grover exhaled in relief.

"Who found me, Mr. Brunner?" I demanded.

"As Grover had told you, no one found you," Mr. Brunner recovered.

"Is it Ms. Dodds? Our maths teacher from Georgia?" I blurted out. I can't take it no more.

Mr. Brunner blinked and brought something out from his pocket.

He showed a golden pen in front of me and said: "Take this to defend yourself. It's a powerful weapon," Mr. Brunner said.

I stared at it in desbelief.

"This is a pen," I said.

"Only use it at a times of severe distress," He said.

"This is a PEN," I exclaimed.

"Use it wisely, Percy Jackson,"

"Whatever," I said and walked away from them, shoving the golden pen into my sweater pocket. Probably annoyed and giving up at the same time.

*

I opened the door of my apartment and saw Gabe sitting there, playing poker with his buddies.

"You're home, eh? Got some cash, kid?" Gabe welcomed me.

"Yeah. I got some. It's right under your nose," I said while entering my room and slammed the door hard.

I layed on my bed for a while. Then someone knocked at the door.

"It's open!," I exclaimed.

Mom entered the room slowly, carefuly examing the look on my face.

"You've been having some difficult times these past few days, right? How was the fieldtrip?" Mom said.

"The fieldtrip was fine. How did you know that I had difficult times these past few days?" I said to her.

"Well, I am your mother," she said.

I glared at her.

"Alright. Mr. Brunner told me," she confessed.

"I knew that was coming," she sat beside me on the bed as I said that.

There was silence for a while.

"How about we go to Montauk?" she planned.

My eyes widened.

"Three nights," Mom said.

Montauk is this beach we've been going for like, forever. We hadn't been there for the last two summers.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "But how do we get there?"

"Sally! I want a seven layered bean dip, pronto!" Gabe ordered.

I felt like I wanted to punch his eyes out.

"Coming, Gabriel!" Mom replied.

"Mom, we can't continue to live like this. It's like Tartarus!"

"Someday it'll all pay off in a good way. Even if we are in the deepest, darkest Underworld right now," Mom responded with her calm wisdom and made a small laugh as she ruffled my hair, "Now, go pack your bags. We're leaving after I've made Gabe a bean dip,"

"SALLY!" Smelly Gabe shouted even louder.

I fought the urge to get mad at Gabe. He's just like a devil-ish rubbish bin. Trust me. He literally is.

Mom got up from the bed and smiled once more before she exited.

*

I brought my luggage bag out of my room. I realized that my bag was heavy. What did I put in there?

Before I could answer my own question, Gabe interrupted me.

"Where are you going, kid?"

"Montauk," Mom interfered.

I was like _In your face, Smelly Gabe. We're going on a trip without you!_

"You were serious about that?" Gaberiel said in a worried voice.

Mom nodded simply. " I'll make you a seven layer bean dip. Sour cream, guacamole, garlic. The works,"

Gabe's eyes got small. "So this money for your trip...it comes from your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes honey. But we need your car," Mom said.

Gabe scratched his double chin (or his triple chin) and then said: "You won't take my car anywhere but here and back?"

Mom nodded again. "We'll be very careful,"

After that, Gabe sat down on the sofa. Sucking the moldy cigar of his. "Maybe if you hurry up with that bean dip and this kid apologizes to me, I'll give my Camaro to you,"

"What?!" I yelled to him.

Suddenly, I saw both of my parents (my mom and my stepdad) glaring at me. Giving me a warning sign.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now," I said it as sincerely as possible.

"Yeah, whatever," he winced.

My mom thanked me in the kitchen while making Gabe's seven layer bean dip. "Thank you, Percy. Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

I saw anxiety in her eyes as she said that.

*

We were ready to leave an hour later.

Gabe took a break from his poker game and went to his '78 Camaro. Gripping and groaning about losing his car for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last luggage into the car. "Not one little scratch"

As he lumbered back, mom got out of the apartment.

"Ready? Let's go," Mom said.

*

The drive was longer than I thought.

Before the windshield of the car was activated, there was a splash of water on the glass. It was raining. Thunder and lightning filled the sky. The sound was the loudest thing I heard during our drive. So, I turned on the radio.

The song playing was Fireflies by Owl City. It distracted the sound of the thunder and lightning outside the car.

It was raining hard outside. The raindrops hit the car with a very loud thud every second.

Fifteen minutes later, we reached our destination. We checked in and headed straight to our rental cabin was on the south shore. I love this place.

We talked about everything for like, two hours. I left the part about Ms. Dodds which I didn't knew if it was real or not and the part when Mr. Brunner gave me the golden pen that was still in the sweater that I was still wearing right now.

"He was kind, Percy," Mom described my real father, "Tall, handsome and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his brown hair and green eyes,"

Suddenly, there was someone pounding and screaming desperately at the door.

Thunder rumbled and the lights went out immediately.

I opened the door with a slight creek. It was still raining outside. But not as hard as just now.

"...Been searching all night," Grover gasped out of breath. But he wasn't exactly Grover. He wasn't using his crutches anymore.

Mom stared at him with her eyes widened and her forehead was wrinkled with concern.

"Percy, what didn't you tell me? What happened in school?" Mom shouted to be heard over the rain.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he cursed, "It's right behind me. Didn't you tell her?"

I was too shocked that he just cursed in Ancient Greek and I understand him perfectly. And I was too shocked to wonder how Grover got here by himself because his trousers and crytches were gone and where his legs should be...where his legs should be...

"Percy, tell me now!" Mom demanded in a tone she'd never used before.

I stammered about Ms. Dodds for three minutes and her face turned deathly pale in the flashes of the lightning.

She grabbed her purse and gave me my sweater and said: "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro - but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters and suddenly, his story about some muscular disease on his legs made sense to me.

Because where his feet should be, there was no feet. Just cloven hooves.

*

Wind slammed the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Mom kept her foot on the gas even though she couldn't see anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Your father wanted you to go to a summer camp," she said.

My head was spinning. Why would my dad - who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born - talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she mentioned it before?

Anyway, Grover was beside me. He was nibbling his fingernails. Grover smelled like a wet barnyard animal.

"You and my mom know each other?" I asked him.

"Not exactly. I mean, we've never met each other in person. But she knew I was watching you,"

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were safe. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily, " I am your friend,"

"Um...what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now,"

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"

"Blaa-ha-ha," he bleated irritatedly, "Goat!"

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down,"

"You just said it didn't matter,"

"Bla-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Satyrs. You mean like...Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Was Ms. Dodds a myth, Percy?"

"So you admit there was a Ms. Dodds!" I exclaimed.

"Of course,"

"Then why-"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract. We put Mist over the humans eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious.

"Who I - wait a minute, what do you mean?"

There was a weird belowing noise outside the car. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy, there's too much too explain and too little time. We have to get you to safety," Mom said.

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

Before she could answer, there was a blinding flash, a jaw rattling _boom! _and our car exploded.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried and hosed down all at the same time.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Percy!" My mom shouted in concern.

"I'm okay..."

I shook the daze of my head. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't exploded. The rain had stopped. We'd swerved into a ditch.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right of the road. Next to me was a big lump named Grover.

"I'm okay," Grover announced, "But I'm hungry"

"Get out of the car!" Mom ordered.

We did.

I saw a silhouette of a huge guy fifteen meters away from us.

"Percy, do you see that big pine tree? That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reached the door," Mom said.

"Mom, you're coming too," I demanded.

"You will go with Grover. He will lead you to safety," her face was pale, her eyes was sad.

"No! You're coming with me," I shouted.

The silhouette guy came closer towards us. Grunting and snorting.

"Percy, he doesn't wants us. He wants you," Grover said, "We need to go. Besides, your mother can't cross the property line,"

"But..." I murmured.

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please," Mom said sadly.

The guy was marching towards us. I got my first clear look of the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs have bulging biceps and triceps. He only wore a Fruit-of the-Looms bright underwear. His neck was a mass of muscle. He has cruel black eyes and horns. He had coarse brown hair up on his belly to his head. I recognized that monster, all right. It's one of the first story Mr. Brunner told us.

"Pasiphae's son. The mino-" I said.

"Don't say his name. Names have power," Grover warned.

"Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Mom said, " He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough,"

The Minotaur picked up the Camaro and threw it a hundred yards away after sniffing it.

_Not a scratch,_ I remembered Gabe saying.

Oops.

"When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second and jump out of the way. He can't change direction very well once he's charging," Mom advised.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish for keeping you near me,"

There was a bellow of rage from the Minotaur.

He'd smelled us.

We can't go anywhere. All we could do is wait for it to charge and we split up and headed for the big pine tree.

That thing charged with all his might while bellowing and grunting.

"Split up!" Mom said.

My mom and Grover jumped out of the way first. Now it's my turn. But I didn't react. I couldn't. Timed slowed down. My feet were paralyzed like the time with Ms. Dodds. My face was full of terror and fear.

"PERCY!" Mom shouted and pushed me out of the way.

The Minotaur grabbed her instead of me.

He was choking her to death. Squeezing her until her head explodes.

"Go," Mom mouthed towards us while struggling to break free from the Minotaur's grab.

There was thunder flashing. Grover beckoned me to go but I stayed.

"I'm staying. I'm not gonna let him kill her!" before I could react, my mom shined in golden light. It was so bright, I had to cover my eyes. Then, she exploded to dust. Just like Ms. Dodds. She was just simply...gone.

"No!" I shouted. I felt like I wanted to cry. I hate that stupid Minotaur. But what was I suppose to do for revenge?

The Minotaur grunted for more victims.

It charged towards me and Grover and both of us split up in the opposite direction. I regret myself for not being able to move just now. If I had moved, mom would still be...alive.

"Percy! Where's that pen that Mr. Brunner gave you? Use it to defend yourself at a times of severe distress. This is severe distress," Grover said.

I brought the pen out and said: "How is this thing suppose to help?"

"Click it!" Grover demanded.

I did and the pen grew a bronze blade at the point of the pen.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in shock.

The pen was a sword.

The Minotaur charged towards me and I was about to move when he slapped me at the face. I flew across the frassy area and landed unpleasantly on the ground. Again, it charged while pointing his horns and I've learned my lesson to react quickly with raging bulls. I immediately slashed the sword at his right shoulder and rolled away.

The Minotaur bellowed in pain and agony. It charged towards me again and I was about to jump away but I tripped. My sword flew away from my hand and I had no weapon left. The sword landed on the Minotaur's feet and he picked it up.

The Minotaur jabbed the sword at me but I rolled out of the way. I kicked his chest and he stumbled backwards. Grover kicked the Minotaur's shin with his strong, goat leg and the Minotaur fell on the ground and the sword flew back to my hand.

"Now, Percy. Stab him in the chest!" Grover shouted.

There was lightning flashing at the sky as I plunge the sword into the Minotaur's chest. The Minotaur's heartbeat stopped. So as his breathing and pulse.

I was amazed what adrenaline could do to myself. I was amazed that adrenaline could make me kill a monster.

I clicked the pen and it shrunk back into it's original size and shape and I shoved it into my pocket.

"That sword's name is Anaklusmos. Chiron has been waiting for years to give that sword to somebody but didn't know who. But it was you. So use it carefuly," Grover said.

"Who's Chiron?"

"You'll meet him later. I think you know him,"

Anaklusmos. _Riptide _as I translated it in english. I was lucky. But not lucky enough to get my mom back. That thought made a lump down my throat. So, I try not to think about it. Even though I wanted to.

*

Time sure flies when your mother just died in front of your eyes.

By the time me and Grover reached the pine tree that was three hundred metres away from us, it was dawn.

I saw a big farmhouse from the hill after I crossed the big pine tree. After that, we went into the woods to get to the farmhouse.

The air was fresh. The leaves and grass was green. The trees have eyes and mouth. Literally. They have.

"What's going on?" I asked Grover while we walked down the woods. I wanted to ask that question long time ago but there was too little time for a question like that.

Grover sighed and said: " The gods are real,"

"The greek gods?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you're half-mortal, half-god. You're really special"


End file.
